megatechfandomcom-20200214-history
Equilism
'''Equilism '''is an artificial force that is carried by equilon particles. This force can be generated to stabilize unstable fundamental particles that would normally decay very quickly. In particular, Equilism can be used to stabilize quarks and leptons that would not normally decay via the Weak Force within a fraction of a second. It allows for the existence of charm, strange, top and bottom quarks, as well as other, even heavier quarks and their equivalent leptons. In essence, the force of Equilism allows for the existence of high generation matter. It also allows for the existence of prime generation matter by stabilizing lighter quarks and leptons. Function In nature, the only matter that is stable is first generation matter, consisting of up-quarks, down-quarks and electrons (the equivalent antimatter is also stable). All other quarks and leptons, such as the charm-quark, strange-quark, top-quark, bottom-quark, muon and tau, are unstable, decaying via the Weak Force within a fraction of a second. Prime generation matter - consisting of quarks and leptons ''lighter ''than first generation - is also unstable, requiring laxism to create in the first place but then quickly decaying via the Weak Force. Equilism can be used to solve the problem of rapid particle decay by blocking the Weak Force, preventing particles from decaying indefinitely. The only other way of preventing such decay is through time dilation, which can be achieved by accelerating the particles to speeds very close to light speed, causing the resulting relativistic effects to slow down time. Equilism can be introduced to quarks, leptons and even guage bosons (such as the gluon, w or z boson). Once introduced, Equilism can keep the particles stable for immensely long periods of time, often on the order of billions of years. This technique can be used to stabilize any fundamental particle that decays. It allows for the creation of stable higher generation and prime generation quarks, as well as leptons, neutrinos, guage bosons and exotic particles. Equilism is distinct from Ligism, another artificial force used to stabilize hadrons and nuclei. Equilism is far more difficult to generate than Ligism. Uses The most common use of Equilism is to stabilize quarks, both from the heavier second and third generations of matter and from the lighter prime generations. The resulting quarks can be incorporated into atomic nuclei, changing their physical properties. Substances can be created through this method that are chemically normal, but have a profoundly different mass (density). For example, a car that weighed 1 metric tonne when made of normal atoms would weigh 277 tonnes (as much as a mining digger) when made of atoms with second generation quarks (charm and strange instead of up and down) and would weigh 2.4 grams (as much as a cigar) with quintuble-prime quarks. Equilism can also be used to stabilize leptons, which can be used to alter the chemistry of substances (the excess weight of muons and taus profoundly changes the chemical properties of a substance). Category:Forces Category:Stabilizing forces Category:Artificial forces Category:Articles by Vractomorph